A flower for you
by Chika-nyan
Summary: "A bouquet in my hand, a thumping in my heart... when did I fall in love?" When Cam realizes he loves Lillian and that he has many rivals, but is too shy to propose what can he do but hope that his flower loves him back? A Cam x Lillian one-shot.


**Dum-da-da-DAA! The Harvest Goddess has gotten to me… ^^; Here's a Cam x Lillian fanfic! Yes, I could have done something different, but I saw Cam and I immediately wanted to marry him… Hahahaha… Well, anyways, here it is!**

**Note to anyone that reads "Meeting you again" or "Waking up" (which are Vocaloid fanfics…): I'm working on them; hopefully they'll be up by next week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cam POV<strong>

A bouquet in my hand, a thumping in my heart… I can only ask myself, 'What are you doing? What happened to you? Weren't you the one who didn't really care about her back then?' Yes, I didn't, but she quickly made her way into my heart. How she helped me save a cat, make a wedding bouquet for a friend, cared for the flowers, not to mention her gentleness and her smile that melts my heart… she was like a flower, cute and sweet, yet strong and hard working. I didn't stand a chance from the beginning, did I? When did I fall so deeply in love?

I gulped and stared at her door. According to Laney she had left to work on a request for her and she wouldn't be back for a while… which made this much easier… or so I thought. The minute I was going to bend down and leave the flowers on her doorstep she caught me. A giggle that was as beautiful as the sound of tinkling bells made me freeze.

"What're you doing here, Cam?" she asked, a smile gracing her cute face.

My face turned red as one of the tomatoes she was growing on her farm. I couldn't form a sentence, could only tip my hat down really low and hope that it covered the spreading blush on my face. The bouquet was dangling from one of my hands and she was giving me an expectant look…

"…Are those for me?" she asked innocently and I nodded in response, my hat still hiding my face, "Thank you." I silently passed the flowers to her and watched as she sniffed them and giggled, "These are nice, I'll make sure to put them on display."

I nodded and watched as she stared at me. "What?" I asked curiously and watched as another smile revealed itself.

"Nothing, I just thought you might want to come inside…" she mumbled, her face turning a light shade of red, "…that is, if you want to… I mean, I listened to the radio this morning and it said it would rain in the afternoon… so…"

Her face started to become redder every second she spent talking and she instinctively brought the bouquet up to hide her face. I chuckled, she was obviously embarrassed. She averted her eyes for a moment before glancing back at me and lowering the bouquet from her face.

"Is that… a no?" she asked, fumbling with the bouquet as she stared at me.

"No, I'd love to come in," I replied with a smile.

Her face lit up and she nodded as she led her horse back to the barn and opened the door for me, inviting me in. Her room seemed neat, clean, and-. A cat pounced on me and purred as it rubbed it's head on my legs. W-when did she get a cat?

"Aw, she likes you!" she said with a big smile, "Her name's Canon, I got her from Grady the other day."

I smiled and pet the cat. I love cats even though my living arrangements don't allow me to keep one. I chuckled as it nuzzled into my chest when I picked it up.

"So…" Lillian said from the kitchen, but I was too busy playing with the cat to listen, "Cam?"

"Yes?" I asked, looking up from the small cat.

Lillian looked somewhat troubled, but smiled and shook her head. Did I do something wrong? I watched as she brewed tea and placed two cups full of it on the table. I walked up to her with Canon in my hands and watched her smile, pick up her cup, and go to sit on the bed, lightly blowing the tea to cool it off.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I put Canon down and picked up the tea cup.

"No…" she answered as she took a sip of tea and smiled at me, "I don't think there's a problem."

I didn't press further, but something seemed off about her after that. Even when I left as the rain came down, even as the next day came… I started seeing her less and less as the days passed. It almost seemed as if she was avoiding me for some reason.

I finally watched as she walked up to the request board from my flower stand. It seems it was something from Laney or Howard as she headed towards the café.

"Lillian!" I called out and she stopped and turned to me.

"Ah, hey, Cam!" she replied with one of her usual smiles.

I opened my mouth to say something as Laney came out and took Lillian away, most likely for a request. Was the fact she was avoiding me just my imagination? I thought it over as Ash walked over to my stand with a big smile and waved to me.

"Huh, Lillian, different?" he repeated and put a finger to his chin before shrugging, "She seems the same to me. Then again, Cheryl's been clinging to me and asking me to spend more time with her lately so I haven't been close enough to Lillian to be able to tell…"

I nodded, slightly disappointed, and watched as Lillian came out of Howard's café with a list in hand and a smile on her lips as she hopped onto her horse and galloped off to the mountains.

"Well, if you really care that much about her then why don't you propose to her?" Ash suddenly suggested making me accidently rip one of the ribbons I was going to use on a bouquet.

"I can't…" I mumbled in response, scratching the back of my head, "S-she might not like me that way and-"

"Hmm… then what if I propose?" Ash asked with a smile that made me drop everything in my hands at the moment. "I was kidding, I was kidding!" he said waving his hands frantically as my expression got darker and darker.

"That's not funny…" I responded as I picked up everything I had dropped and made sure I hadn't broken anything, mainly flower stems and packaging.

"Aw, come on Cam," Ash said, "I'm sure that if you don't propose then she will."

My heart practically leapt out of my chest, but I felt it sink as I remembered the Konohana guys along with Dirk and Mikhail. What if one of them proposed to her? I'm not sure if she really loves me, but I can tell that they all care about her.

"You like her too, don't you?" I asked and saw Ash's face become a light shade of red, "Why're you rooting for me then?"

"Because I want both of you to be happy," he answered with a big smile, "Lillian was actually able to change you; no other girl was able to do that! When she's with you she glows much more than when she's with any of the other guys so I think that you'll be fine!"

"Thanks, but don't you need to be happy too?" I retorted coldly, "After all, Lillian was the only girl that was able to get past Cheryl and play with both of you without many problems…"

"Cam, I like Lillian, okay?" he said, making me cringe, "I like her, but I'm pretty sure that you love her, right? Your face lights up the minute you see her. I'm sure there'll be another girl that Cheryl will approve of one day, but there won't be another girl that you'll love as much."

"Ash!" Cheryl yelled, her arms crossed over her chest and her cheeks puffed out.

"Well, Cheryl's calling for me, I guess I've got to go…" he said before smiling and waving at his sister, "Don't worry, I'm sure Lillian loves you too."

He walked away quickly, Cheryl taking his hand in hers and running off to play. Ash is a good guy, any girl would be lucky to have him. I'm sure he'll find someone someday… but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about this. If, out of all the other guys, Lillian chose Ash then I probably wouldn't mind as much.

I stood at the stand until closing time finally came. A few people floated by, some bought flowers, some just passed by, but other than that it was an uneventful day.

As the clock struck 5 Laney exited the café with a bouquet of marguerites, a grin evident on her face. I curiously watched as she met with Georgia and talked for a bit when Lillian came back on her horse. Lillian quickly dismounted and handed Laney the things she had asked for and Laney, in turn, passed her the white bouquet.

What does she plan to do with it? I curiously watched on as she placed the bouquet in her storage cart and thanked Laney. Strange, I know she bought some marguerite seeds recently so why didn't she just bring them to me to make a bouquet? Pondering this I didn't notice Lillian walking up to me and poking my cheek.

"Hey, Cam," she said, withdrawing her hand and fidgeting a bit, "I was wondering… are you going to be free tomorrow?" I nodded my head slowly and her face lit up. "Then… would you be willing to hang out with me at around noon?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"…Sure," I answered, I mean, how could I say no to that face? She looked… adorable.

"Really?" she asked, "Are you sure? You don't mean you want to hang out with Canon or anything, right?"

I chuckled and reassured her as the sun started to set and dye everyone in its orange and pink hues. She started to notice the time and remembered she had left her animals out to graze and that she had to make sure they were inside before night fall. She quickly bid me a good night before running towards her horse, mounting it, and riding to her farm.

Curious as to what would happen the next day I found myself unable to sleep for a while. What could it be? We haven't hung out for a while so maybe she just wanted to talk? Maybe this could be considered a date? My face flushed as I pushed the thought away and desperately tried to fall asleep. Around midnight I was finally able to drift off.

"So you have a date today?" Laney teased as she arrived outside her dad's café where I stood with a red rose in hand.

"N-no, I'm just… you see, Lillian-" I started only to be cut off.

"You don't have to explain, Lillian was really excited about it too," she cut in, "I think she even dressed up for it… good luck on your date!"

She waved and walked into the café followed by Georgia who flashed me a grin before entering. I felt more nervous now. What did Laney mean she dressed up for the date? I don't think she likes me that way… right? Wait, it's not a date!

"Hey, Cam!" I heard her call out and looked up to see her wearing a green headband with a heart on the end, a brown, short-sleeved jacket, a white shirt, light blue skirt, dark, knee-high socks, and a pair of green shoes.

My heart fluttered as she approached and started to fidget, she look as beautiful as a flower. She looked up at me shyly before showing a cute smile and twirling.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, "Nori made it for me a while ago, but this is my first time trying it on."

"You look cute," I answered, causing her face to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"T-thanks…" she mumbled, taking one of my hands into hers, "How about we go to the river today?"

"Sounds good," I replied as she tugged on my arm and I followed behind her as she quickly walked out of the town with a small smile barely concealed on her face.

Upon arriving at the river I noticed Lillian's horse and storage cart waiting not far away. She told me to wait as she ran to the cart and grabbed something before running back.

"Um… this is for you," she mumbled as she handed me the white bouquet, "I think I heard somewhere that, in flower language, marguerite means 'true love', I could be mistaken, but… don't you think it would make a great wedding bouquet?"

My eyes widened a bit as she held a blue feather out to me with a red face. What do I do? Do I accept it? Well, I know that I love her and that occasionally we'd go out on 'dates' and talk a lot, but…

"Cam?" she looked like she was getting nervous now, maybe even scared.

I took a deep breath and tried to think this through before doing anything too rash.

"We should probably go somewhere more private to discuss this," I replied as I watched Eileen walk by.

She simply nodded and followed me up the mountain until we were near a pond. She looked up at me and fidgeted nervously as I sighed and started talking.

"A blue feather…? Y-you know what this means, right?" I asked and watched as she nodded her head. "S-sorry I doubted you… It's just that… It's just that I never thought that you'd ever give one to me… You've made me so happy…"

Sparkling eyes filled with hope, a large smile decorating her face… it reminds me that I should probably share this happiness with everyone… that I probably have to invite everyone to the wedding. Of course, the first people I have to tell are probably…

"Is it all right if I go tell Laney and Howard?" I asked, "If I don't tell Howard about this right away, I'll never hear the end of it…"

Lillian giggled and nodded. We walked back to the café and went to meet Howard and Laney upstairs. We laughed, we were teased, and I was told that if I ever made Lillian cry I would have to answer to them, but I guess that's normal when you're telling those close to you that you're getting married. Honestly though, I'll never hurt her, she's my precious flower.

In the end it was decided that the wedding would be in a week. Lillian and I worked hard in the meantime and met once a day to discuss the wedding. We spread the news throughout the town and Ash congratulated me happily.

Finally the day came and it was so simple. The words, "I do," naturally flowed out of our mouths as we held hands and everyone watched us.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Nathan said, "May the Harvest Goddess smile upon your union!"

As the cheers erupted I turned to face Lillian and watched as she gave me a big smile.

"We'll be so happy together, Lillian…" I whispered, "I promise…"

"Congratulations on your wedding!" Laney said as I attempted to loosen the tie around my neck after the ceremonies while Lillian giggled and held my other hand.

"I know it was kind of sudden and all, but I guess I needed something to ease some of my insecurities…" she mumbled as she rested her head on my shoulder, "for example, my husband's a bit dense about things… apparently he didn't notice the fact that we were dating until I proposed to him."

I laughed nervously and turned my face that was red with embarrassment away from them. It's not that I didn't notice, but I thought that maybe she liked one of the other guys more… that the 'dates' were just 'meetings between friends'… I had every right to think that though, right?

"I do remember saying 'I like you' a few times," she said, seemingly pouting.

"I thought you meant as a friend…" I mumbled, fidgeting a bit.

"Oh well, at least you're married now, right?" Ash said with a wide grin while patting my head.

"Whatever…"

Everyone laughed as I crossed my arms over my chest and Lillian gave me a kiss on the cheek to try to appease me. The wedding ended on a very positive note as I walked into Lillian's house and sat on the bed, watching as Canon ran up to me and jumped on my lap.

"…Oh," Lillian mumbled, gathering up her dress and sitting next to me.

She fiddled with the fabric when I leaned in and gave her a kiss. Canon seemed to understand and jumped off my lap immediately, almost seeming as if she were laughing at us when she curled up in the corner and went to sleep.

"Well, today we start our new life together…" I said, "Since we're married, do you want me to call you by a nickname or something?"

"If you really want to, you can call me Lily, but I'm just fine with Lillian…" she murmured as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"All right then…" I mumbled, "I love you, Lily…"

"…I love you too, Cam…" she mumbled, clutching onto my shirt.

We slept in the bed together for the first time and, as the morning arrived, I grinned as I saw her angelic face. I got out of bed and watched as she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…" she sleepily replied, showing a cute smile.

"You know… seeing your face in the morning makes me feel great, even when I'm tired," I said as I patted her head, "It makes me want to work hard for you."

She giggled and nodded, giving me a kiss on the cheek before getting up and getting ready to tend to her farm. Canon followed her outside as she went over to the barns and pushed all of her animals out to graze.

I watched the clock and decided to relax, after all, I'm closed on Fridays and I just got married. Using the tea cans Lillian had given me not long ago, I brewed some tea and sat down on the bed as Lillian walked back in and smiled at me.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked as she took out a cup of tea and sipped out of the cup while kicking her legs.

"I'm just planning on relaxing," I answered as Canon hoped onto the bed and lied down behind us.

"Hmm… mind if I join you?" she asked, winking and petting Canon.

"Of course not…" I mumbled as I my lips met hers for a short kiss.

"…I love you," she said.

"I love you too. You're my precious flower."

* * *

><p><strong>Lillian POV<strong>

"So, Mommy proposed to Daddy?" Iris asked, curiously tilting her head for added effect.

"Yeah, all the other guys said they would propose to the ones they love, but Cam didn't want to…" I mumbled, watching Cam flinch a bit and sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry that I wasn't confident enough to propose…" he muttered as he set a cup of tea in front of me and a cup of milk in front of our daughter.

"Don't worry," I said in a cheerful tone, "I don't hold it against you or anything, we're married now and that's all that matters to me."

"Yep, Mommy's absolutely, positively right!" Iris agreed, nodding her head and making puppy eyes at me, "So, it's alright if I go play with everyone today, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… You prefer playing with everyone else rather than us, I get it…" I mumbled in response.

Iris got up, drank her milk, and then dashed out the door after that, leaving Cam and I alone.

"She's an energetic kid, huh?" I said as Cam sat down next to me and drank his tea.

"She probably got it from you," he said with a warm smile.

"I can't deny it…" I muttered.

We finished our tea and placed the cups on the table. It was somewhat quiet now with Iris gone, but it may be more relaxing… I giggled to myself and Cam draped an arm around me. I have to admit, this life is bliss…

I sighed and nuzzled into his chest happily; he simply smiled and kissed the top of my head as we heard Iris laughing loudly outside. I love being with those two, whether Iris be talking loudly and flailing her arms around or Cam be coolly arranging flowers for a bouquet for someone, it's nice to have them around, but I do have to say it's nice to spend time with my beloved after we worked so hard to raise a child.

"What do you want to do today?" Cam asked with a smile.

"Hmm… I think I'll just relax."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Cam."

He chuckled lightly and smiled at me, "You're like a flower, you know?"

"Really?" I mumbled.

"You're pretty, you're delicate, and you don't grow without being cared for."

"…That's quite random, isn't it? Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Of course, I love flowers."

* * *

><p><strong>Done~ …I apologize for any OOC moments as I have not played much of the game. I did do some research though… Well, I hope you enjoyed this! My story may be weird, but I hope you can at least laugh at how weird it is! Reviews are highly appreciated; however, not required.<strong>

**R&R for flower bouquets~**


End file.
